Transformer Drabbles
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: A dumping ground for my random ideas that never really get off the ground. Mature content may come up, the rating will change if it does.
1. Sparkbonding

This is a really old drabble. If I were you I wouldn't even bother reading it. I decided to make a place to shove all my drabbles, and this is the first one. Mostly it will be old stuff that I just want to post and get off my hard drive. You can read it if you want, but it will be a waste of your time most likely. Although, if you want to flam it or critique it harshly I certainly would appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: They talk about sparkbonding, but nothing actually happens. Unintentional Bulkhead/Bumblebee if you turn your head sideways, squint, and are into that sort of thing.

* * *

Bumblebee had to bite his lower lip to keep from giggling like a school girl. Bulkhead was at it again, making art. Bumblebee snuck up behind him. He knew that Bulkhead would not let the other autobots see an unfinished work, for fear of their derogatory comments. But Bumblebee got too much of a kick out of the hideous works in progress to resist sneaking a peak. He was shocked by the glimpse, but didn't get a chance to see what it was properly before he shouted "Bulkhead, what do you think you're drawing?" Bulkhead jumped and covered the canvas with his body.

"N-nothing, I mean, it's not finished so-" Bulkhead's face had heated up to the point where the metal in his cheeks glowed slightly red.

"Oh, a secret! Now you have to show it to me." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Well… I guess, but let me explain it okay? And don't tell Prime." Bulkhead asked sheepishly.

"Bot's honor." Bumblebee replied mischievously, it must be really bad if Bulkhead didn't want Optimus to know about it. Bulkhead moved aside, and Bumblebee confirmed his suspicion. "Ew, their spark chambers are open!" The picture was of a mech and a femme, hands intertwined and spark chambers open. There was really only one thing that could be going on there.

"In human art the body isn't something shameful. So, I thought I'd try a piece like that." Bulkhead mumbled lower and lower.

"Actually, this is a really nice picture." Bumblebee observed. "Their optics really convey their feelings. They're going to spark bond, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah." Bulkhead's voice was low, and embarrassed. On Cybertron the subject of spark bonding was fairly taboo. Spark-bonding was a private thing, and it was taught in school that a spark chamber should only be opened in a medical emergency. Even though propaganda had slowly begun to crush it out of their culture bots still did it. It wasn't a simple process, like overloading. You could link-up with a bot, and then never see them again. No big deal. Spark bonding, however, was eternal. If the bot you spark-bonded with offlined, you would feel it too. Bots who had lost their spark-mates were never the same again. It was for that reason that the practice was so frowned upon.

"Well, I think you should finish this one. It's actually your best work, I think." Bumblebee patted his friend on the back and walked out of the room.

Later that night Bulkhead decided to hang out in Bumblebee's room.

"What do you think of spark-bonding?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee tentatively.

"Heh, I think it's pointless and obsolete, like Ratchet." Bumblebee laughed. "I mean, they say even overloading is bad for your circuits, can you imagine something like spark-bonding?"

"Well, back home my protoformers were spark-bonded…" Bulkhead said softly. "They really loved each other, and it wasn't just me they protoformed. I have three brothers and a sister. They always said the reason they were blessed with so many sparklings was because they were bonded."

"Or because they were energon farmers who had enough time to wander around and find protoforms." Bumblebee waved a servo dismissively. "That whole 'Cybertron gives protoforms to those it sees worthy' is a load of slag."

"You think?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, I mean, think about all the sparklings who never even meet their protoformers." Bumblebee jutted a thumb at his chest. "Like me for example. I was formed from a mold, and I lived in a sparkilng center in Iacon until I was old enough to join the Autobot force, and there's nothing wrong with me!"

"That's true… I still think that maybe the Allspark intended us to bond. What would the purpose of it be if we weren't supposed to?" Bulkhead felt a little uncomfortable. Bumblebee was his best friend, so he should be able to talk about anything with him. Nonetheless, it was a hard thing to talk about this particular subject.

"Well let me answer that with a hypothetical situation." Bumblebee responded. "You see a big red button that says 'do not push', but it's there, so it must be meant to be pushed right?"

"Well-"

"Ah ah, according to what you just said, it's there, so it had to be pushed." Bumblebee cut off Bulkhead's attempted defense. "So you push it and 'BLAMO!', you just started a nuclear war. Still think that you have to do something just because you can?"

"I never thought that in the first place!" Bulkhead raised his voice a little in frustration. "Don't you think it'd be something special?" Bulkhead's voice calmed back down. "To be able to be with the one bot you love forever?"

"Bulkhead I-" Bumblebee's voice synthesizer was quite. He hadn't meant to upset Bulkhead.

"I guess I'm the only one who thinks that huh?" Bulkhead got up and left the room. Bumblebee considered following him, but thought better of it. Bulkhead had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

Why the hell did you even read this? *tell me in a comment*


	2. Oration

Blitzwing scooted slightly closer to Lugnut on the bench. It was like a pew of a human church, and their reason for being there was similar to a human's reason for attending church. However it was no god they had come to hear of, but a figure not unlike one. Megatron stood at the head of the crowd, orating about the Decepticon cause. Not a single mech in the city of Kaon had failed to hear of it, but nonetheless Megatron came before the crowds and spoke about the revolution that was coming. Lugnut loved to come to these speeches, and evidently planned to sign up for Megatron's war as soon as the time came. Blitzwing however, was bored out of his minds.

Revolution was definitely something he wanted. Everyone in Kaon did. It was a slum, a pitiful spark-forsaken place where the outcasts of society went. The Autobot party had risen to power, and their rules were beginning to crush everyone. They had banned off planet exploration, putting thousands out of the job. They had tight control on transport, making escape from the crumbling society impossible. Megatron offered hope. The hope that they would be able to get away and become a part of something bigger.

It was that hope that held Lugnut rapt. Blitzwing sighed heavily. Lugnut was his closest friend, and he would stick by him through this transition. But he didn't have to like it.


End file.
